Jealous
by haru.fan
Summary: During twilight when Bella comes into the picture and not everyone in the Cullen house approves of Edward's love for a human. Emmett and Rosalie fluff. oneshot


(I saw the movie and while a lot of people hated it, it wasn't a bad movie at all. I think they did very well with what they had. I have a few complaints but i'm sure you've heard them. I would recomend if your a twilighter to go see it. I LOVED Emmett and Rosalie.... I like them better as characters now because of that movie, well Rosalie (I already loved Emmett) In any case I wanted to try to understand Rosalie so did this as a way to get to know her. Hope you enjoy)

"Rose? Rosalie." Emmett called after his breathe taking wife. She slammed the door. Emmett sighed, he pounded lightly on the door. It shuttered.

The door opened and Emmett sighed, sitting beside her on the bed. "I know your pissed, we all are." Emmett sighed. Rosalie had her lips tightly pressed into a line.

"Does Edward even realize what kind of danger his risk is putting us in?" Rosalie spat. Emmett shook his head looking at her.

"That isn't what this is about." Emmett argued. Rosalie glared at him.

"Fine, you want me to say it? I'll say it. She's human, I'm not." Rosalie felt the rage fight it's way up her chest, the closest she'd been to warm since the night she'd been damned.

"Rose." Emmett tucked his arm around her shoulder. She shrugged it off aggressively. Her face set in a stubborn grimace. She released it slowly as the silence dragged. She could hear Jasper and Alice having a similiar discussion in the living room.

"Why are you with me Emmett? Of all the people in this world, why did you stay with me?" Rosalie asked, she didn't look at him as she spoke.

"Why wouldn't I want to be with the most beautiful girl on this planet? Why wouldn't I want to be with the angel who saved me?"

"Who damned you." Rosalie corrected. "Because you looked like what she most wanted."

Emmett shrugged. "If I get you for eternity then what does it matter why you saved me? That isn't the point."

"This... girl is human. If she ends up with Edward..."

"We would have to move. Rose, this'll work out." The muscles on Emmett's arms flexed automaticly. "Most of us have slipped up once or twice, we owe Edward this..."

Rosalie shook her head, blonde hair falling over her face.

"I won't trust this."

"Of course not." Emmett agreed.

"Why couldn't he wait, just wait until we graduate?" Rosalie growled.

"Life never waits Rose, by now that should be obvious." Emmett gently responded. He traced Rosalie's hand. She closed her eyes and leaned against him. His strong arms securely wrapped themselves around her waist and his lips gently made a trail of light kisses down her neck. His nose traced the path. Rosalie ground her teeth together.

"She'll die." She felt Emmett laugh from under her.

"Edward has a lot of self control, he hasn't slipped up once in the past few decades. Besides..." Rosalie turned to look at him. He grinned menacingly. "Emmett..." Rosalie said his name slowly, tasting it's warmth and comfort the way she had so many times before.

He lightly caressed her leg, reassuringly.

"It'll work out Rose." Emmett spoke gently, as if his words were made of glass. Rosalie nodded, closing her eyes as if she could sleep. She smiled, it was a mocking smile.

"Yeah..."

Emmett kissed Rosalie's lips, silencing any other comments she could have made. She didn't object, she wanted to forget for now. She wanted to think of the gains this life had given her, the most perfect man she could have asked for. He held her tightly, kissed her the way she had wanted, everything Royce hadn't been. Everything Vera had, and she had it forever. The one thing she could never truly had that completed the vision of the life she had wanted was missing. That little beautiful baby, with her eyes and Emmett's dimples.

Jealousy seemed to beat through her silent heart again. She sighed. Right now she could be content with the man who was holding her. She couldn't ask for any more than that, not anymore.

(shorter than most, yes... and it took me longer to write... i've been writing this for about a week... wow go me. Like i said, this was just a way for me to understand Rosalie better. I don't really expect much from this story, it was just fun for me to write. :) GIVE A HUG! It will help people through a hard day. Anyways have a wonderful day and better week. :)

Love

Haru)


End file.
